


Moth-bitten and Ripped up books

by FredGeorge123



Series: ASOUE mostly one shots [6]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, my poor smol baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGeorge123/pseuds/FredGeorge123
Summary: An introspective of Klaus Baudelaire who was taken in by VFD. Maybe seem incomplete but that's intentional





	Moth-bitten and Ripped up books

the world was quiet here. a different type of quiet than he had a ever known. the slightest bit like the quietness of when he was alone in the library but without the peacefulness. the slighest bit like the quietness of when he and his sisters were at work doing what they loved best but with the contentness. the slightest but like the quietness when his parents were disappointed but without the guilt. the slightest bit like quietness of waiting in Dr Orwell's office but without the anxiety. the slightest bit like the quietness when he and his siblings were with each other for the last time, during his thirteenth birthday in a prison cell but without the sadness. the slightest like the journey when some people took him away but without the turbulence of thoughts. the slightest bit when they arrived (but where he didn't know. evennow he didn't in some ways) but without the dread. the slightest like when he was standing in front of a woman who gave him a smile (not one you would give to a friend but more like one you'd give to an associate) but without the anticipation. the slightest like when he was finally in his room all alone after finding out why he was here but without the numbness. the slightest bit like when realisation hit him but without the anguish. the world was quiet here. sometimes it was the quiet full of nostalgia and melancholy. other times it was the quiet full of emptiness. there were also times it was the quiet full of helplessness. not to forget the times it was the quiet of thinking endlessly. there was also times it was the quiet full of wondering what comes next. but most of the time it was the quiet that just ended on quiet and went no further.

klaus baudelaire loved the quiet once. klaus baudelaire hated the quiet now. no matter what kind of quiet.

then again he hated the loud as well.

what did klaus baudelaire like?

klaus once read that sometimes a person likes what they have for themselves.

he didn't have much for himself. he already gave his research and love of books away. They didn't even need to snatch it. he gave it and it was to late when he realised he wanted it back for just himself. even if he could get it now he didn't he would want it any more. he'd throw it away. or at least store it in the bottom of a deep chest and bury deep underground. he couldn't think of doing anything else with all that researching associated with now. It was just like a toy and you have to share it with the other kids otherwise you won't have any worth in their eyes. but it depends on how much you share it. if you've let them play to long then it might break or get damaged in one way or another. maybe not in their eyes but definitely in yours. to get it back after that was pointless and also made you emotional because it brought back anything associated and thatwas mostly memories and emotions.

klaus also read that things you did not share fade away in one way or another.

what did he have for himself? probably memories and nothing else. yes memories of his parents and sisters. how his mother would read anna kareena with him (but he couldn't remember for the life of him started reading it with him). how his father loved whimsical poems and grabbed him unto his lap and started singing them (but he couldn't remember for the life of his which poet wrote them). how violet and he made breakfast for his parents once but burned it (but he couldn't remember for his life what they cooked). how he tried to teach sunny the alphabet but she was unreasonable (but he couldn't remember for the life of him which letter they reached before he gave up). he had all these memories so close to his heart and no one knew anything or at least knew to little extent about his life before VFD. they were all he had. but even he was slowly forgetting them. so far he only forgot what seemed like details to others but they weren't little details to him. especially with the anxiety and dread that he may forget bigger details. until he was left with nothing buthe memories that he once had memories. maybe not even that. maybe he'd forget that he was more than a volunteer (a volunteer? what a joke) of VFD. maybe he'd even forget his name. maybe all he'll remember is that he was K.

he remembered that there was a poet he hated but who it was and why he hated them was beyond him.

he was under an apprenticeship. a man named frank denouement. frank wasn't really there. he was busy at his hotel, HOTEL DENOUEMENT. so Klaus was went to school. he knew that many other apprentices were here. there was liliana foster. he would talk to her sometimes. she was quiet and never talked about her life before VFD. maybe her life had always been VFD. or maybe she wanted to keep it for herself. there was ben cornbluth. there was nothing particular about ben. he was an engineer who liked architectural structures and mechanics but klaus didn't discover this because of VFD. ben cornbluth* was an old friend of violet's. she had lost touch with him after their parents died. but the first time ben and klaus locked eyes with each other in VFD, so many unspoken words were exchanged. they never spoke to one another. all they ever needed or wanted to say was exchanged in that few seconds of eye contact. after that they were sperated. they were barely connected back then but so closely connected now. even so they never meant anything to each other except for a relationship with violet and passing by each other without a second glance. there were winnipeg cousins, victor, frances and denise. they were worth mentioning but why was beyond klaus. victor sometimes talked back to adults from what klaus knew of him and denise got easily bored and was easygoing. frances was the odd one of but klaus didn't pay attention to them or their cousins. he had his own life and didn't need to connect his with theirs. and there was quigley quagmire. klaus didn't know much about the others or their thoughts on vfd (although denise was enthusiastic enough) but quigley definitely was loyal to VFD. klaus was shocked when he found out quigley was alive and quigley actually seemed to know about klaus. but he only hinted this. klaus didn't know what to think about quigley and, in a way, didn't want to think about him. he didn't want anybody in his life if he was going to lose them like his sisters or that he would feel betrayed by like his parents. violet would know what to do. klaus was useless and weak.

but quigley made it hard to ignore him because he was the only one of them who bothered to actually socialise. he often followed klaus around and asked him many questions and gave answers to any short questions klaus would unwillingly ask. he'd ask insignificant questions or situation questions or logic questions. klaus disliked quigley for not leaving him alone but couldn't get himself to say it. there was only one thing that klaus was grateful for because it helped him know where to stand quigley in his mind. And it wasn't close.

quigley never acknowledged his life before VFD.

no one ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> *In TEE Violet mentioned her friend Ben who gave her the blueprints of an elevator. In TSS Esme says that they would get their hands on various fortunes by kidnapping kids including the Spats fortune, the Cornbluth Fortune and the Winnipeg Fortune. C.M Cornbluth was an inventor who lived in the Valley of the Four Drafts in ASOUE so it isn't far fetched to assume that Violet's inventor friend could be related to C.M Cornbluth.


End file.
